Rejected
by Mobster
Summary: The Tallests have been discovered as Defectives.... And the Control Brain has decided their only options are to either be deactivated... Or be exiled to a certain little planet on the far ridges of the galaxy.. rated for Language/future smut
1. The Control Brain

**(Hello all of you crazy and insane people. :3 Magenta has decided to start a new story. ZOMG! 8O And, okay... Enjoy. )**

**Disclaimer: You all know the disclaimer... --;; Any characters that aren't featured in IZ are obviously mine, okay.**

_**Note: ABSOLUTELY NO RAPR!!!!**_

**Rejected**

**Chapter 1**

Purple couldn't sleep that night. He tried as best as he could, but it just wasn't possible. His antennae flattened and he rolled over, gripping himself as he stared blankly into the darkness of the night. So much had happened on this day. So... So much. He clenched his eyes closed, and let out a sigh, before he sat up slowly and quietly, his armor scraping against the stone floor beneath him.

Silently, he looked up at the barred window that was placed at the very top of the room. It was the only thing giving light to the cell they were in... Antennae twitching, he slowly looked over at his ex-co-tallest. He was asleep; Purple envied how Red could so easily fall asleep, even in such a drastic situation as this. Sullenly, he looked back at the window, staring at the smog covered skies of Irk, depressing, as he would call it. Irk after all, was a very depressing place, and Purple knew it. It lacked in anything natural at all, the entire surface was covered in metal and civilization. Any parts that remained uncovered, as rare as it was, were barren wastelands of the dark red sand that originally had been on Irk before their race had begun to develop further.

He chuckled dryly, and leaned against the moist walls of the cell, averting his gaze from the window and back down once more at his co-tallest. How could their race do this to them? One minute they were the most respected and famous beings alive, the next, worthless prisoners, their fate unknown... all because of a stupid defect. He shook his head, and crossed his arms as he thought of what had happened earlier that day... The damn C.B. had discovered their secret... The secret they'd struggled to keep all these years... They were defectives. It had occured when they were first born... The computer had fucked up on producing a smeet, and instead of producing one, it produced two... Red and himself. Both of them had the same DNA codes and genes... generally... they were brothers.

And because of that, they were considered defectives. He sighed, and shut his eyes, slowly rubbing his temples. That wasn't even the bad part, now, their fate was to be decided by the council. He scoffed, and let out a long quiet groan. They... were screwed.

O.o

By dawn, Purple had finally managed to doze into an unpleasent slumber, but it lasted not even an hour, for the laser 'bars' that blocked them from escaping the cell turned off, and a short, gruff looking Irken prowled in. He scoffed when he saw both prisoners were silently snoozing. They didn't deserve sleep. They were DEFECTS. Smugly, he snapped. "Wake your happy asses up."

Purple twitched, but Red didn't. And soon enough, the violet clad tallest woke, his eyes cracking slightly as he scanned the cell, his vision fuzzed. They stopped on the Irken who stood before them, and he immediately rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep. "Your trial begins in an hour..." He growled, as two bulky guards, clad in heavy suits and painful looking weapons stepped in. "We're going to have a... private trial..." He continued, as one of the guards pulled out a shock stick, and jabbed Red with it.

Immediately, Red's eyes shot open and he yelped, twitching as the electricity surged through his body, the guard blandly pulled the stick away and pulled out handcuffs, along with the other guard. "So behave, and we won't have to get violent." He finished. Purple growled warningly as one guard stepped closer to him, handcuffs ready. He wasn't going to surrender. Surrender to his own Empire?? NO. Never... But he didn't want his behavior to ruin his chances at actually having a... generally pleasent outcome after the trial. Sighing in defeat, he put his hands out, and the cuffs met well... the area just above his gauntlets.

As easily as Purple had submitted, they'd expected the same for Red... and to Purple's shock... it was. Red simply submitted, antennae flat in the process. "R-Red?" Purple choked. His antennae twitched, and he slowly gazed up at his comrad, eyes barely open, he sighed warily, and then looked away. Gruffly, they were shoved up onto their feet, Purple could barely stand because of how awfully tired he was, but he managed. Soon enough, they were walking down the long hall of the prison hold, Purple tried to ignore the angry glares he got from other prisoners that were likely there because of the tallests themselves, but he found it hard. Unlike his brother, he didn't have the 'toughness' that he contained. So he found it to be very embaressing and nerving as they passed each cell.

He sighed and then glanced at his sibling, not much to his surprise, Red was staring directly ahead, head high and antennae raised. He was ignoring everyone and everything as they were dragged towards, much to Purple's dismay, their all too likely doom. Bluntly, he nudged Red in the side with an elbow, causing him to blink, and look slightly at his brother. "What?" He whispered, eyes gazing into his own. A frown tugged at the corner's of Purple's mouth. "This is it..?" He weakly asked, his voice cracking. Red swallowed hard at his sibling's question, and then forced a strong smile. "No." He replied. "We'll get through it..." And he looked ahead once more.

A small amount of confidence began to swell in Purple's eyes, and he smiled slightly, looking ahead as well as they finally exited the dark hall, out into the blinding light of Irk's surface. Hot, dry air slammed into both of them, followed by the smog that choked their lungs, well... it choked Purple's lungs at least.. Purple wheezed slightly, eyes watering from the terrible smoke and polluted air that he was inhaling. He hadn't been actually... OUTSIDE on Irk before... well, he had, but that was, many, many years ago when Irk wasn't AS polluted, but still polluted. Normally they were on the Massive, and if they weren't, they were in Tallest Tower.

Spittle runners, voots, all types of ships whizzed by overhead, dodging the towering buildings that stretched into the magenta red sky. Irk was a confusing mess. Purple yelped, and winced when the guard pulling him zapped him, apparently he'd spaced out. Growling, Purpe gave the guard a sour look and then quietly followed. Red and his own guard were up ahead, the small Irken leading them as well. Not much to Purple's surprise, several Irkens who were aimlessly wandering the streets stopped to look at their ex-rulers, some of them showed sorrow, while others cheered and insulted them by turning their backs to them, antennae raised.

That hurt Purple the most. Their own people were insulting them. He blinked suddenly, looking up at the building that they were nearing. It was generally short, but it was massive in size, pillars lining the entrance, and a long set of stairs leading to the doors. Several guards that were much bulkier than the ones they were being led by stood at the entrance, allowing the small group in.

The inside was very dark... Oh so dark, Purple didn't like the dark. He always thought the shadows were alive, and were going to grab him. They continued to walk, until they came to one room, he heard a door open, and he was led in. Still, darkness, that is until a single light blared on. He winced and closed his eyes, it was very bright. Once his vision had finally focused, he drearily opened them, and saw something that made his entire body shudder. A Control Brain, not even a small normal one, a HUGE one. Static could be heard as it silently hung there, its many eyes blood red and unforgiving. Red stood tall next to Purple, glaring at the brain. They weren't kidding when they said "private", nobody was here except for the three people who led them.

"Almighty Tallests Red and Purple." It suddenly boomed. Purple's antennae flattened against his skull as he tried to block out its incredibly loud voice. "Scans have shown that you two are DEFECTIVE."

Purple swallowed and nodded slowly, while Red stared it coldly in the eyes.

"In any normal case, the two of you should be deactivated." It went silent once more, making some buzzing sounds. "But... because of your height and rank... I have decided... instead of death... you shall be..."

Purple watched with anticipation. Sure, it was great news, they weren't going to be killed... but... he wondered what their fate was.

"You shall be sent... to the far ridges of the galaxy to the planet EARTH." It finally declared.

Silence filled the room, before Red's jaw went slack. "NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!" He shouted. The brain buzzed in irritation and glared at Red harshly, causing him to shut up. "Your only other option is DEATH." It hissed. Purple pondered, he was guessing that death didn't seem sooo... bad anymore. If they went to Earth... that meant... "Zim..." Purple whispered, his eyes widening, before he too began to plead. The brain glowered, their only other option was death. "FINE." Red snarled, angrily shoving past the guards and closer to the brain. "Earth... it is..." He growled through clenched teeth. Purple swallowed, as his antennae flattened. 'We're not screwed...' He thought. 'Now we're fucked.'

**(Yay. First chapter... Sorry, its kinda rushed... Thats because well, the first chapter is boring... sorry... It'll get better, especially when they arrive on Earth. :D I'll save you from the terrible and boring ride they have on the way there. Review or I will NOT continue.)**


	2. Earth

**(Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 2. Thank you for all those who reviewed. And... coughs JUST so you know... I lied about saying I will not continue if you don't review. I simply said that to make sure, people were at least reading. TT Its just that if people aren't reading it, than I'm wasting my time writing it. So don't freak out and review like hell. I'll continue.) **

Rejected

**Chapter 2**

Angry and irritated, Purple sighed as he slugged through the ship.

How many days had it been?? He'd lost count. One thing he knew though is that they had been on this blasted ship for days, and Red had been getting on his nerves. (Saved you the ship ride. :3 It was boring anyway.) Whether or not he'd survive the rest of this trip was unknown. He was sure he would only last on Earth for a week tops. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

At least he thought so. He'd really die if they came across Zim. He grinded his teeth at the thought of that pathetic excuse for an Invader. Zim was nothing. Nothing more than a nuisance and a pest, and Purple hoped for hell that Zim hadn't been contacted and told that they were being sent to Earth.

Lord, if Zim knew they were coming, Purple would die the first few minutes there. Grumbling, he skimmed past the kitchen, and paused, poking his head in to see Red angrily glaring at the fridge. "OPEN UP! I WANT MY FOOD!" He snarled at it. Silence. Eye twitching in irritation, Red angrily kicked it; only to scream and grab his foot, bouncing up and down as he clutched it. "FUCK!"

Purple stifled a snicker, and lazily leaned against the archway. ------ (Forgive me for saying that.) "Red, these aren't our fridges, they don't open automatically." Purple remarked as his eyes half lidded and an amused smirk pulled over his face. Pausing in his hopping, the crimson clad Irken glared at his brother. "Oh shut it!" And he released his foot. "I knew that!"

Purple rolled his eyes. "Sure." And he sighed. "Its a miracle that they even GAVE US this ship for the trip. I was expecting a crappy ass voot that was meant to fit someone smaller than Zim!" He shuddered at the thought as he glanced back at Red. A sick look pulled over his face though as Red unscrewed the milk cap of the carton he'd pulled out and took a long gulp of it. "Ew Red." Purple grumbled.

Red blinked, pulling the carton from his lips and eyeing his sibling, a milk mustache lining his upper lip. "Eh?" He said stupidly. Purple rolled his eyes, and motioned towards the milk carton. Pausing, Red looked down at it. "Oh. Well, I'm thirsty." And he sipped it again. Disgusted, Purple snarled. "We have cups ya' know!"

Red scoffed and downed the rest of the carton, before crushing it in his hand and dropping it on the ground. "Cups are for sissy's." He replied as he scanned the fridge once more, randomly pulling out food objects and shoving them into his mouth.

Purple growled and crossed his arms. Sometimes he couldn't stand him. "Cups are for people who don't want to spread their germs into people's drinks!!" Purple snarled, and then sighed. What was the point? Red always won these pathetic arguments. "Yeah whatever Pur'..." Red said, wandering past him, his belly now full of liquid. Purple grimaced, it disturbed him that he could hear it swish with each and every step he took.

"Besides, I think that that is Earth." Red suddenly said from our in the hall. Antennae pricking, Purple swiftly glanced out the arch way, and peered out the window Red was standing by. Hesitantly, Purple approached the window as well. Down below, they could see the enormous planet their vessel was orbiting. Swisps of white 'puffy stuff' coated its surface, while most of it was a very nice royal shade of blue, a small amount of it having been an muggy brownish green color. "Thats it." Purple nodded slowly, pointing. "Thats Earth."

O.o

Their cruiser landed with a gentle bump, hissing as it's engines slowly began to cool down. The vessel's windshield slowly opened, to reveal the two, towering Irkens. They both stared silently at the surface. A bright star lit the area, a bad time to land, if they were to be spotted, their chances of surviving were very slim. Fortunately they'd landed quite a few miles from civilization, and remained unseen.

They stood their, in the safety of their ship. "... You first." Red suddenly piped. Purple gasped and glared at Red. "NO WAY! YOU FIRST!" He snapped back. The crimson eyed Irken growled, and scoffed. "NO! YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"YOU!"

"NO-YAAAA!!!"

Red grinned as Purple's body met the ground with a resounding thud, rising dust. Immediately, Purple jumped up, scrambling back into the voot, dusting his poor self off. "THAT WASN'T NICE RED!" He hissed, baring his teeth in a nasty scowl, as his twin smirked at him. "I'm not nice Pur'." Red remarked, hopping out of the voot and onto the earth below. It felt odd, walking. For Red at least, he'd grown used to hovering around, but it felt kinda... good to have his feet on the ground, he felt more... in control.

He sighed, taking in the fresh, clean air of the planet. Well, the area they were in was very clean, much to his surprise. Zim had called it 'filth'. It wasn't filth... Red smiled. It wasn't filth at all. Mountains stretched up into the sky, their tops blanketed by the soft snow of winter. While enormous trees towered above them, blocking out most of the sun. Red sighed, his eyes half lidding, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen such a place. His antennae twitched as he silently listened to the things around him, only to scream in surprise as Purple disrupted the silence.

"RED!!" Purple snapped, slapping his brother in the back of the head. He winced, rubbing his sore cranium, and then glaring at Purple. "WHAT?!" He badgered. Violet eyes reflected his own crimson ones. "You kinda dazed out for a moment there. I thought you were peeing (I'm aware Irkens don't have parts but this is MY story!! .. Yeah. XD) with your armor on or something like that one day at Happy Hour." Red stifled a laugh. He remembered that day, those poor drones had to clean up his mess. "Uh, no... Just taking in the surroundings." Red remarked, smiling as he scanned the horizon.

Purple stared at his sibling, since when did Red give a crap about nature. Then again, Purple had to admit, it was pretty nice, he could actually BREATHE without hacking up the smog he would normally inhale. "... Well, RED." Purple suddenly began, in an accusing tone. "I would love to stay out here in the wild, but since YOU ate all the FOOD, you fat PIG, we can't stay here."

"I'm am NOT fat!" Red snarled, poking as his pencil thin belly, before sighing. "So, lets get in the ship and go find a town or something." He declared, as he began to turn back to the ship, only to be stopped by his twin. "This isn't Irk Red. We can't walts on into some town like we're normal people. Besides, I don't see any towns, DO YOU?" Purple snorted, crossing his arms.

Red grumbled, glancing around. Nothing but grass, trees and mountains for miles. "... So whadda' we do?" He questioned, antennae pricking in annoyance. Purple shuffled his feet, and frowned. "... we call the only Irken on this planet for help."

A few moments passed, and Red stared, dead silent at his twin. Every second that passed made Purple's antennae get flatter, and flatter, until he finally broke the akward silence. "WHY'RE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?!!" He snapped, pointing stupidly at his brother.

Eye twitching violently, Red brought his hand back and whacked the poor Irken in the head, causing him to squeal and lose balance, falling over, thankfully in the grass and not in the dirt this time. "ARE YOU MAD?!?!" Red shouted, eyes bulging. "THATS LIKE, A DEATH SENTENCE!!!" He exclaimed, huffing and twitching. Groaning, the green creature slowly sat up, rubbing his sore head. "Death sentence or not Red... I know it might sound retarted... but we gotta call him..." He mumbled, slowly and wobbly getting to his feet.

Red glared, threatening to whack Purple again by raising his hand up. Purple let out a 'YEEP'!! and scrambled away. "OKAY!!! OKAY!!! We'll find our way out of here!!!" He cried, clutching his head protectively. "... Good." Red hissed, his hand slowly returning to his side. "Now then..." Slowly, Red's antennae straightened up until they were standing vertically in the air. He closed his eyes, and listened carefully, as they began to twitch, and scan the area.

Hunger panged Purple's belly though. He frowned, gripping it slightly, as it growled in 'anger'. After all, Red had eaten all the food on the ship, and he'd been too worried to eat. Now he regretted not eating for all the food was gone and he was famished. "THERE!" Red suddenly shouted, pointing off into the forest. "I can hear something coming from their, and its no animal. Its a long ways off, but heck, it definitely something that has some inhabitants."

A large grin formed over Purple's face. "AND THAT MEANS THEY GOT FOOD!" Red stared at him. "Oh, you're hungry?" And he blinked. Purple sighed, nodding slowly as his antennae lowered. "... Oh, too bad. I got the last bag of cheesy nips." The red clad Irken grinned evily as he pulled out a bag of cheesy nips, tearing it open and happily grabbing a handful out and plopping them into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

A look of anger, and disgust pulled over Purple's face as he pointed and stared. "HEY!! I haven't ate in days Red! GIMME!!" He growled as he lunged for the bag. Eyes widening, Red yanked the bag up, causing Purple to miss and cry out in surprise as he collided with the ground, skidding across it and coming to a halt a few feet away. Red snorted, opening his mouth and dumping the rest of the nips into his mouth and finishing them off. "NO FAIR!!!" Purple whined as he sat back up, dirt and grass stains coating his body. "Thats not fair Red!!! I'm gonna starve!!"

Red rolled his eyes. "You can eat at the town... thingy." He said before marching past Purple into the brush of the forest. Grumbling, Purple stood, tripping over himself slightly, but quickly regaining his composure as he followed Red into the woods.

. I'm sorry people, I'm not good at long chapters... but this one isn't done anyways.

Night had come, and unfortunately for the two Irkens, they were lost. And not just a little lost, Red had absolutely no clue where they were anymore. Chewing his claws, he rose his antennae again in the hopes of hearing what he'd heard earlier... But he didn't. Purple on the other hand, was dangerously close to the line of becoming a ravenous beast. Everyone knew that when an Irken went for a long period of time without food, that they turned into crazy monsters, and wouldn't turn back to normal until their belly's were full again.

Snarling, Purple leapt up, snapping at a small bird nest on a branch above them. Each time he jumped, he got closer and closer. The parents had unfortunately abandoned the eggs, for Purple had gotten very close to grabbing them too at least four times. Hitting the ground with a thud, Purple grumbled, scrunching up on all fours like a wild animal and wiggling his bum, before he leapt up again, this time with as much force as his legs would allow.

Amazingly, he reached the branch, grinning, Purple licked his lips and clawed up onto the extension of wood, and scooted up to the nest. The branch groaned with the extra weight, warning to snap, but Purple ignored it, and reached for the precious shells that held the treat in side.

_SNAP!!!_

Purple screamed as he sailed to the ground, hitting it with a loud thud. Red was too concentrated on listening to notice though. Grinning Purple held his hand up, revealing three, small blue eggs with darker navy blue speckles coating them. "I GOT FOOD!!!" He cheered, bring his hand back down and eyeing the eggs hungrily, his eyes lacking in shine signalling he'd lost his sanity for the moment from the hunger. "Uh huh, thats nice Purple..." Red mumbled, ignoring the crunching as Purple shoved them in and began to crunch down.

Licking his lips, Purple swallowed the eggs, shell and all (aww... T.T Poor birdies...) before he stood up, his eyes regaining shine. "Ngh... Red..." He suddenly said, yawning and stretching while he twitched. "I'm tired... we've been walking all day... can't we just... go to sleep? And... I'm freezing too..." He muttered, wrapping his arms around himself and rubbing them up and down to warm himself. Red sighed, as he continued to walk through the bushes. "We gotta get to town and-... THERE IT IS!!" He shouted. Eyes widening, Purple ran up to Red's side, seeing the lights in the distance. "Come on!!" He shouted, grabbing his twin's arm and yanking him towards the city.

**(Stupid chapter ending... sorry. Um... review if you will, doesn't really matter honestly... I just wnat to make sure people are reading... coughs Zim, Dib, maybe Gaz, will appear in the next chapter. GIR fans, sorry, but he's not going to show up very much. He's kinda pointless and I don't really like him. -.-;; Anyways, this was just to get the fact that they are now on Earth, yeah, nothing's really happened except some birdies met their doom in Purple's stomach, TT Poor birds... But either way, next chapter, stuff WILL happen! R&R please!)**


	3. Zim

**( :( Aw. I'm sad. Only one of you reviewed for the last chapter. Meh... Oh well. At least I know people are reading. o.O 8D Anyways... this is CHAPTER 3! Omg. -sigh- sorry my chapters are so short. o.o;; I try hard to make em' long, I really do, but its not that easy when you're used to writing short stories. ZIM AND DIB! WOOH! They come in here. :3 Enjoy.) **

Rejected

**Chapter 3**

By all means, Purple had never seen a place so... so... pretty and shiney... He'd been staring blankly at a the sign that was blinking on and off, 'ADULT VIDEOS', for the past hour. He wondered why it was labeled 'Adult'. "HEY PUR!" His antennae perked, and he slowly glanced behind himself, eyeing his twin curiously. Red was at a pretzel stand, smiling as the salty treats were delivered to him. "Look! I got some food!" Purple's eyes widened. As if on cue, his belly growled. Apparently those birds hadn't lasted him very long. But thats not much of a shock when you're a nine foot tall alien with a huge appetite.

Red smiled, walking away from the stand, without paying. The teenage clerk, whom had several unsightly zits and boils on his face was staring in shock, his jaw slack as he simply pointed at them. Either he realized they weren't human, or... well, who knows. Handing Purple a pretzel, Red bit into his own, blinking as he chewed the mouthful up, he particularly liked the salty flavor of it and how soft and easy it was to chew up. Purple on the otherhand appeared to be having difficulties with his own snack. He frowned as he looked it over, holding it up on one claw as his other claw met his mouth in thought as he curiously stared at it. "Two holes?" He muttered suddenly, blinking as he looked through them. "Red, what the hell is this anyway?" Purple asked, looking up at him.

He looked at the violet eyed Irken, his left cheek was swollen with chewed food. "Hmm..." Red mused, and then smiled. "Isa' pwetzal'!" He replied, nodding and then downing the pretzel in his mouth. Purple frowned, his antennae flicking as he looked back at his 'food'. "But... what if its toxic? After all, Zim reported to us that Earth food isn't very good for us." Red rolled his eyes, and glared. "Look, I ate my pretzel, now you eat yours." He grabbed the pretzel out of Purple's hand, causing him to make an 'eep' before he shoved it into Purple's mouth.

He gasped, but then his eyes half lidded as the flavor of the food got the better of him. "See, its good, isn't it?" Red grinned smugly as Purple finished it off. Purple just nodded, his antennae twitching. "Hell yes..." He said in a dazed tone as he felt the warmth of the food drop into his belly. Now that the two aliens had well... can't exactly say a pretzel's gonna fill them up... um... SORTA full stomachs, they began to walk along. Curiousity always got the better of Purple when they were visiting new places, and Earth just happened to be a place he'd never thought he'd find himself visiting. Well... he wasn't exactly visiting, he was after all, banished to this horrible place.

Then again, it wasn't as horrible as he'd been expecting it. Good, salty foods and shiney things, he hadn't been expecting that, and the pollution was nowhere near as bad as Irk itself. Irk was horrid, but this planet... the occasional soda can or piece of balled up paper was nothing. "Hey Pur'..." Red suddenly chimed, causing Purple to snap his head up and look at his twin. "... If... we're banished here, we gotta live here too, right?" He asked. Purple's eyes half lidded in irritation. "Well duh." He said in an annoyed tone. Not seeming to notice Purple's tone of voice, Red continued. "Soooo... if we gotta live here... then we need a shelter unit." He said, his eyes trailing over the buildings they passed.

Pausing to think, Purple nodded, and chewed his finger, only to grimace. Chewing your finger when you had sharp teeth was painful. "Well... where do we... GET a shelter?" He asked blandly, eyeing Red again. He seemed lost, and frowned. "... I dunno Pur'." He responded meakly, kicking a can as he walked. Both of them were clueless, this was a foreign planet that hand't even heard of Irk before. Hell, these people didn't even know aliens existed.

Silence fell over them as they strolled down the sidewalk, only interupted by the occasional 'hmm' of Purple or the sound of a car accident back in the city. "Well, we need Earth monies to buy a house, right?" Purple suddenly said. Red blinked, and nodded. "Yep, but... wha--" He stopped walking, taking a moment to stare up at one HELL of a weird house. "God DAMN, someone is a freak." Red pointed at the house he erm.. had spotted. Lazily turning to see, Purple froze at the sight. "Dear Irk." He said slowly, staring.

The house, was the oddest of colors. The color of Irken skin, with a violet roof. Rather ugly lawn gnomes lined the yard, as a small path led up to the door, which, Red noticed a 'Mens' room sign was on it. The windows and door were oddly shaped, and both of them noticed an Irken Machinery Satelite Dish on the roof. "... Red... Thats Irken Machinery.." Purple began slowly, blinking. "Yes..." He replied. "Yes it is." A few moments passed as they simply stared at the house. Should they, or should they not go in? Thats the question that was running through their minds.

"Hey... HEY! Red!!" Purple snapped at his twin as he began to approach the door. "You can't go and just knock on it!!" He complained, hovering up behind his twin. "For all of what you know, some kinda phsyco Irken could live here!" Red banged his hand on the door a few times. "Or, someone with beds we can sleep in." He countered. "And Irken food. I don't know about you, but that pretzel gave me an upset stomach." The violet eyed twin grumbled, and sighed. It was true, those pretzels were good at first, but they took a toll once they started digesting.

Slowly, the door creaked open, as a short, green boy poked his head out. He paused when his eyes met the robes of the Tallests, and his eyes trailed up. A gasp escaped him, whether it be out of shock or excitement.. or both... nobody knew. The disguise Zim had on didn't fool the two, they realized the terrible mistake Red had just comitted. "Oh god..." Red said slowly, eyes wide. "MY TALLESTS!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON EARTH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT _THERE _WITHOUT DISGUISES???" Red and Purple didn't answer, simply stared in fear at the tiny Irken. "GET IN HERE!" He suddenly said, pushing the door open and allowing the Tallests to enter.

When they didn't move, Zim started to grow frustrated. "My Tallests... please... if you would." He said calmly, glaring EVER so slightly. The two of them both let out deep sighs. It wouldn't matter if they ran for their lives right then and there... Zim knew they were here... The first to enter was Purple... well... he hadn't wanted to enter first, Red had shoved him in to make sure that it was safe. Of course he didn't want to risk his oh so sexy body, he wouldn't be sexy after all if his skin were to dissolve off from the air Zim had breathed... or... something like that.

On the inside, it was just as horrific. "Is that a TOILET?" Purple snapped, staring into the kitchen as his eyes squinted. "Oh good!" Red said, antennae perking. "I gotta go to the bathroom any-- (Once again, my story, my Irkens have bladders)" "NO!! THAT IS MY ELEVATOR TO THE SECRET LAB!" Zim yelled, eye twitching. "Do not urinate in it!" The crimson Irken paused for a moment. "Hmm..." He began slowly. "Can I s---" "NO! NO DOOKY IN IT EITHER!"

Scowling, Red rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can't order me what to do Zim. I can go in it if I want to." He nodded briefly, remembering his power. "Actually..." Zim began slowly, glaring by now. "I can tell you what to do. And I will tell you what to do, and you will listen... or I'll kill the both of you." Silence overtook the two taller Irkens. Zim looked dead serious. "... what? KILL US?! ARE YOU MAD?!" Red snarled, glaring down at him. "Mad? No. Zim is not mad. Zim is just very, very angry." He said in a calm tone, crossing his arms and slowly beginning to tap his foot. "Zim discovered what you two did to me. How you lied... The Gaz human... she helped me into figuring it out." His maroon eyes locked with Red's.

"You lied to Zim. Zim was just trying to be a success to the Empire. If you hated me so, why didn't you just say?" He asked in a surprisingly sad tone. The both of them swallowed, and looked at one another. Purple, being the one whom was better with words, said slowly. "Tell you? Zim, you would've been too blind and self confident to realize it even if he scribbled it across your face... and, well... if you want me to be plain and simple, you nearly destroyed Irk all those years ago. You caused so many power outages it was unreal..." Red nodded at what Purple said. One thing he knew was that Zim wasn't exactly... 'stable' in the mind. He could go homicidal on them at any moment if they said the wrong thing.

Silence passed over the room, it made Purple nervous. Zim continued to stare at them, his eyes unblinking and dim. "... Zim understands." He said shortly. "And Zim is going to let you stay in his home..." Purple's antennae perked, but Red's seemed to flatten. "That doesn't mean Zim doesn't hate you... that doesn't mean Zim still isn't angry at you... and that doesn't mean Zim forgives you. Zim is just letting you stay because there is nowhere else you CAN stay on this miserable meatball of filth." He explained in a somewhat stern tone. "... Yeah well..." Red started, "Where're we gonna sleep?... and where IS your bathroom? I got an upset stomach and I gotta go di--" "NO NEED FOR DETAILS RED!" Purple snapped, shoving his brother slightly.

Zim pointed to the source of the restroom, and once Red had left the room, he turned to Purple. "You, Purple I believe thats your name? I'd grown too used to calling you the Tallests that I'd almost forgotten." He chuckled, but Purple still felt uncomfortable alone in his prescence. "Ah yes..." Zim sighed, taking a seat at the table in his kitchen. "It appears you're the smarter of the two..." He said, motioning for him to sit. He did so, not bothering to argue. His knees were up at his head of course, being so big. "So, since you're going to be staying with me... you'll need to attend Earth skool... Red should go too, but I doubt he'll want to." Zim said with a slight scowl which quickly vanished.

Purple nodded, resting his elbows on the table. "Of course he won't want to, Red hates learning." He mumbled tiredly, eyelids drooping. Zim noticed this, but his attention went back to what he was speaking about. "You'll be attending skool tomorrow." Purple's antennae spiked up. "Don't argue, you're going." Zim said, eyes narrowing as a small smirk tugged over his face. "And my dear friend, Gaz, she'll be showing you around."

**(-dances- Woooh... TT I'm sorry this took so long. -sigh- Either way, review! Yes, I know I said Dib would come in... but... it didn't work. So he'll be in the next chapter, (FOR SURE). Yes, Zim has gotten a lot smarter, and yes, he is very angry at the Tallests. More to come, please review people. Please. T.T NO FLAMES.)**


	4. Skool Begins

**(Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! . They made me happy. So, here's the next chapter, yes... Gaz... comes in.. so does Dib for all you Dib lovers. P.S. There is NO ROMANCE in this fanfiction. Don't go thinking I'm going ZADR or ZAGR. X.X I dun' like romances. So, here's the next chapter. Review!!) **

Rejected

**Chapter 4**

Sleeping that night had been A LOT harder than Purple had pictured it. He ended up having to share his room with Red.. and it was bad enough that they had to sleep in the same bed. He would've denied sleeping with another male without a doubt, but it was his brother in the case. Even then though he hadn't wanted too, neither had Red... hell, trying to get into bed was hard enough because Red kept cursing at him or shoving him off saying 'STAY ON THE FLOOR!'.

Rolling his eyes, Purple tried to shove his twin just a tincy bit over. He was right on the edge, about to fall off. What made matters worse was that this was a extra big king size Irken bed. Purple had one back on the Massive, and he could've fit ten other clones of himself onto it; but since RED was laying in it... he could barely fit. Stretched out on the matress while laying on his belly, Red snored, antennae sucking into his mouth and slowly pushing back out again with each breath. His snoring wasn't quiet either, it was loud as HELL. To Purple, it sounded like a dying cow with a sore throat, to Zim... well... Zim, lucky him. He got to go sleep down in the labs where the walls were SOUND PROOF.

He grumbled to himself, finally just shoving his twin to the otherside of the bed, glaring. In response, Red snarled in his sleep, and nearly bit Purple's hand off. Eyes wide, Purple sat up, holding his nearly bitten off hand to his chest. "Dun' you touch me Charlie... I'll cut off your dick and make you EAT IT like a PICKLE..." The crimson Irken mumbled, before resuming his snoring. Staring in silence, Purple slowly laid back down, eyes generally wide. Now he knew why all the girls Red slept with would break up with him within a week. Yawning, Purple tugged the blanket up over his shoulders, rolling onto his side as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the noise.

For a short while, it worked. The snoring seemed to be fuzzed as he started to fall half asleep. Not so soon after though, he felt the chilly air of Zim's base rub against his exposed hands and feet and face. Grumbling, he cracked his eyes to realize Red had stolen all the blanket, now cozily wrapped up in a tight ball on the otherside of the bed. Whining, Purple sighed, and poked Red's left antenna, causing it to twitch. "Reeeed..." Purple half whined, half whispered. "I'm cold... gimme some blanket..." His answer was a muffled 'fuck you'.

Scowling, the blanketless alien went and rolled back to his side of the bed, glaring at the ceiling as he scrunched up and wrapped his arms around his body, trying to warm himself up as much as possible. He might've been wearing a nice, warm pair of violet pajamas, but they didn't keep his feet and hands and face warm. He needed that damn blanket, but how was he going to get it if Red didn't let him have some?? He had skool tomorrow! He didn't wanna go tired and bound to fall asleep on the first day. Irritated by now from the heavy sleeper, he grabbed the blanket, and simply tugged, ripping it from around him. Smiling happily, Purple wrapped himself up, and closed his eyes, snuggling his head on his pillow.

He had expected some type of angry reaction, but nothing happened... until Red rolled up next to him and growled, taking the blanket and wrapping himself up again. Purple surpressed curses and kept himself from throwing a punch, and then sat up, arms crossed as he pouted. Damn Red, damn cold house, damn sleep. He sighed, and his antennae sagged as his eyes trailed to the alarm clock. Bright green numbers flashed '2:04'. Purple had his alarm set for six. Great, now he wasn't going to get nearly enough sleep, if... he even got to fall asleep. His thoughts were distracted when he felt something hot and wet leak onto his leg. He paused, thinking it might just be his imagination.

He looked down, and a disgusted look crossed his face. "ZIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU PISS YOURSELF WHEN YOUR TWO HUNDRED AND TEN YEARS OLD RED?!" Purple snarled, glaring as he removed his pajamas and threw them into the washer, leaving himself in boxers. The other shrugged, and stretched. "I drank a lotta cherry soda before I went to sleep." He replied, antennae twitching. A much shorter, VERY irritated and tired Zim stepped into the laundry room, dragging the huge sheet that had a very, VERY large yellow stain printed on it. "You're lucky it didn't sink that far into the matress RED." Zim hissed, shoving the sheets into the washer as well.

Red sighed. "WHATS THE PROBLEM!? I FORGOT TO GO BEFORE I WENT TO BED! SO?! SO WHAT IF I PEED A LITTLE!" He countered, glaring. "A LITTLE?!" Purple laughed. "Are you kidding?! You peed like, twelve gallons it looked like!!" His violet eyes locked onto his crimson ones as they glared at each other. "Yeah well, at least I don't sleep with teddy bears!" "WHAT?! I DON'T SLEEP WITH TEDDY BEARS!" Purple roared, glaring, only to let out a surprised gasp when Red held up an oh so familiar Vortian doll. "Oh, really?" He growled, his claws locking onto an arm. "Now, we wouldn't want Vorty here to lose a limb, right?"

"No! Red! Leave Mrs. Poopsypoopoo alone!" Purple cried, eyes fearful. Red smirked cruely, his claws just barely slicing the fabric. "Whats that Mrs. Poopsypoopoo? You need surgery? Well don't you worry! I was in the medical academy for two whole weeks!" "RED NO!! YOU ALREADY GAVE MR. POOPSYPOOPOO SURGERY AND HE DIDN'T LIVE!!!" Purple cried. "ENOUGH!!!!!" Zim snarled, causing the two of them to look down at him. Huffing, Zim stole the doll from Red's grasp, and shoved it to Purple, who happily took it, snuggling his cheek against it. "How immature can you two be?!" He hissed, eyes locking onto them. "Its four in the morning... I'm tired.. I have to escort Purple to skool... I have skool... and so does he... Red... you get the floor in the living room, and Purple, you get the couch.."

"WHAT?! Why does HE get he couch?!" Red asked, anger on his face. "Because the floor can be cleaned, the couch can't. That, and Purple can actually control his bladder." Red grumbled and scowled in response, antennae flat as his bottom lip stuck out. "Now, GET TO BED." Zim ordered them like smeets. Without a word, the two silently walked to the living room, where Zim had set up a clean set of blankets and pillows. "You suck." Red growled, and Purple glared.

Those two hours flew by. Purple felt like he'd only gotten ten minutes of sleep when the light of a new day peaked into the room. Letting out an exhausted groan, Purple shoved his face into the pillow, legs propped up and over the opposite arm of the couch. "Ungh... dawn... you're my ENEMY." Purple hissed to it as if it were a person. Slowly and forcefully, he sat up, body begging him to lay back down and get more sleep. He ignored it. Standing up slowly, Purple glanced down at his snoozing brother. "Lucky bastard.." He grunted, stepping over him to the bathroom.

After showering and making some coffee, Purple had efficiently gotten into some clothes HE had picked out the day before when Zim took them out to shop for something other than armor. Not to surprisingly, he'd picked out some casual baggy jeans, a long, deep violet muscle shirt and a drench coat. He just kept on his boots he'd usually wear with armor though, he didn't trust taking his shoes off to try on other ones. Who knew what other kinds of feet coulda' been in em'. Staring at the paper, Purple's antennae twitched, as he looked up to see Zim rising from the floor through his toilet in a very... very bad disguise. He had to surpress a snicker, as Zim hopped up to the table and stole the paper from him, examining the weather section. "HEY! I was reading that!" Purple snapped, eye twitching.

Zim grunted in response, and gave it back. "Dun' know about you, Zim doesn't want to be BURNED by the terrible EARTH WATER OF DOOM!!" Purple stared, silent. "Ooookay..." He mumbled, taking up his cup of coffee and glugging it down. Zim stared for a moment, wondering how much an Irken his size would actually need to eat and drink to remain sustained and healthy. Seeing how much Red had erm... urinated, he was guessing a lot. Sitting the empty cup down, Purple stood, and sighed. "Time to go yet?" He asked curiously, reaching for the button that would activate his hologram. "No. Not until the Gaz human arrives." Zim said, also standing.

Purple paused. The name Gaz made him shiver for some reason... like there was some kind of... terrible evil with it... His thoughts were disrupted when the doorbell rang. "Oh, well, she's here." Zim said, as he ordered the computer to let her in. It did, the door creaked open, and Purple got his first glimpse of Gaz. A lot older by now, roughly the age of seventeen, Gaz had gotten a lot taller. Hair pulled back neatly into a ponytail, eyelashes long and with purple eye shadow to go along with it. Each ear was pierced three times, each hole having some type of ear ring in it. Not too surprising though, her outfit hadn't changed. Still the black dress, still the purple striped undershirt and and tights, still the skull necklace, and still the metal buckle boots. Her amber eyes first went to the floor where she saw the sleeping Irken. "Psh, I hope he's not the one I have to take along." She grumbled, wandering in and stepping on the Irkens hand purposely.

His eyes shot open as he let out a pained yell, jolting up and waving his hand in the air. "FUCK!" He yelped, as he started sucking on it. Purple snickered, but froze when she looked at him. "So he's the one I gotta show around?" Gaz asked, her eyes piercing his. "Yes." Zim replied, stepping outside and ignoring the agonized Irken. "Activate your disguise, and lets go." She commanded, and without another word followed after Zim. Purple swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her leave the room. She was SCARY.

Sighing, he pressed the button as he watched his olive green skin turn pale and ivory colored. Two fingers replaced with five, antennae vanishing under black, mid length hair, which of course HAD to have purple highlights. Eyes being covered with contacts, he sighed, running his fingers through his holographic hair. It felt real, very real. Thats how Irken holograms were. It was almost like changing species. Slowly he trailed outside, ducking under the doorway and standing full height once outdoors. "So..." Purple began, looking down at them, then up again at the street as a few cars whizzed by. "Is this skool?"

"No." Zim replied, tapping his foot impatiently as he looked for the bus. "Well, then why are we standing here?" Purple asked, blinking. "We're waiting for the bus." Gaz informed, and scowled. "Now shut up and stop asking questions." His face scrunched in annoyance. He didn't like her attitude, much less the way she treated him and others. "There." Zim said, pointing.

Purple's jaw almost went slack. "We're going in THAT?" He asked, staring as it literally STRUGGLED to make it down the road. Unlike elementary skool, the high-school buses were much, much older, that meant they were in bad shape. This bus in particular, was awful. The paint was peeling, rust marks on the roof and hood. Thick, black smog pouring out of the exhaust pipe as it sputtered and came to a screechy stop next to them, the broken stop sign slowly pushing out onto the side, crooked. "C'mon." Gaz said, as she stepped in after Zim. Purple stared for a moment, before nervously stepping in and bending over. It was silent, most of the kids asleep, while others in the back looked up and gave the new 'kid' a nasty look. Swallowing hard, Purple took a seat next to Gaz, drumming his fingers on his knees as he stared straight ahead at the seat in front of him.

Doors squeaking closed, the bus pulled away from Zim's house, a trail of smog being left behind. The ride was generally quiet, aside from the occasional spurt of the engine. Eventually, the silence made Purple feel uncomfortable. His eyes trailed down to Gaz, and he kinda just stared at her, unblinking. She didn't seem to notice, until she finally glanced at him. A growl escaped her, as her eyes narrowed menacingly causing Purple to swallow and look away. He could already tell it was going to be a long day.

Red, by now having gotten up since his poor fingers were stepped on, sighed. He was sitting quietly at the table in the kitchen, stirring his small black straw around in the thick dark brown liquid in front of him. The scent of it already was waking him up, oh how coffee did wonders. (Now, like I said, I don't really like GIR, so he's not going to be seen frequently in this fic. Sorry everyone, but thats really the only Zim character people seem to care about nowadays, and it makes me mad. So no GIR except for on a few rare cases. Now... here's Skoodge!) His antennae perked suddenly, as he heard something shuffling around in the living room. His eyes narrowed, and he slowly stood. It didn't surprise him that he didn't feel all too safe in Zim's house, no less on a planet like this.

The shuffling continued, as Red slowly began to approach the living room, antennae flat against his skull. Peaking around the corner of the arc way, he let out a surprised yelp. "SKOODGE?!" He cried, antennae rising as he stared at the chubby little Irken. Skoodge whirled around, his eyes widening in shock. "M-my tall-tallest!!" He said, saluting. "What are YOU doing on Earth!?" Red frowned, staring at him and ignoring the question. "Didn't Purple and I kill you?" He asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Yeeeeeeaaahh... But I'm okay now." Skoodge smiled sheepishly, and then frowned. "You gonna answer my question, sir?" Crimson eyes met magenta ones, and Red sighed tiredly. "Its not important..." He grunted, and the shifted back to the kitchen.

"Not important?!" Skoodge exclaimed, shuffling after the much taller Irken, eyes somewhat wide. "B-but! Sir! My Tallest, you're VERY important! No less what you're doing!" Red took his seat again on his chair at the table, eyes trailing back down to his steaming coffee. "I said its not important." He stated again, taking the cup up into one hand and sipping it, eyes half lidding. The tiny alien knew something was up. Though, due to the fact that he stayed in Zim's basement, on EARTH, he hadn't heard the news about the Tallests and how they were defects. I mean, surely the Tallests would have more important matters to settle, why the hell were they on the planet??

Skoodge's gaze trailed back up to the ex-Tallest, whom's head was tilted back as he started to chug his coffee. Skoodge had no clue HOW he could get that many gulps down all at once, especially when it was so hot, that and Skoodge himself wasn't very fond of the nasty liquid. Silence came over the room, only interupted by the loud gulping, and liquid sloshing down Red's long ass throat. "Well... where's Purple?" He questioned, remembering the purple eyed twin. Finishing off his drink, he slammed the rather huge mug down, causing Skoodge to jump in fear. He hoped he hadn't angered his leader.

Antennae flat against his skull, Red grumbled, "At skool."

First period. Purple let out a long sigh, his eyes narrowed as he looked around the room slowly. Despite the fact that the skool was fairly new, it was already so vandilized and covered in grafiti that it would've been hard to tell. His desk in particular was covered in scribbles, or drawings of penises, or a hooker with her butt sticking up in the air. He grimaced, pulling back away from the desk like the things that were draught on it would come to life and um... attack him... or something. "What's your problem?" He heard the familiar voice of Gaz, and immediately he looked over at her. She was in the seat next to him, feet propped up on her desk as she leaned back in the chair against the wall. They were in the back of the room after all. "... I umm..." Purple paused, running a hand through his purple highlighted hair. "The desk doodles, they're frightening." He replied shortly, and nodded briefly.

Her brows furrowed and she rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Psh, you're afraid of a penis? Don't you HAVE one?" Purple's eyes narrowed even more, and he glared. "YES, as a matter of a fact I do! But this one is so terribly deformed and..." He trailed off, his examination of the desk resuming. Gaz could already tell Purple was screwed if he didn't stick with her. Fresh meat, as most would call him, despite the fact that he was a 'senior'. She especially knew that once Dib got to class, he'd have a bitch fit about Purple being in his seat. '_Moron probably likes to stare at the hooker on it._' She thought, and then scowled some more when she heard her brother's familiar voice at the front of the class. "Oh Dibby-poo! You're late sweetie!" The teacher, Mrs.Winston said in a much too cheery voice. Well, then again, Mrs. Winston WAS VERY cheery. "Sorry Mrs. Winston..." The rather tall boy apologized as he entered the room. His scythe had gotten even LONGER than from when he was ten, now at the age of eighteen, a senior, it kinked twice, making it pretty well, long. Yet, over the years he still hadn't changed his clothing style.

"Take your seat Dibble!" She said with a smile, standing up. Without another word, Dib began to trail to the back of the classroom, only to halt and glare at the 'human' in his seat. "HEY! You're in my seat!" Dib said, glaring. Purple's eyes trailed up to Dib, and he frowned. "Wha'?" He asked, his attention on the pale human before him. "My seat, your SITTING in it." Dib explained in an exasperated tone. "Just sit over THERE Dib." Gaz hissed, pointing to the seat opposite of her. Dib scowled, but slowly went to his seat, grumbling. Despite all these years, he was still afraid of his younger sister. Heh. "Okay class, today, we're going to be studying the human body!" She giggled, the rest of the class either giving her a look or sleeping. "Sooo, get a partner, and let the fun begin!" Fun... Oh yeah. Purple blinked. "Wonder what part we'll get." He said, looking to Gaz.

Now, I would describe the hilarious things that happened, but I need a parent permission slip. (No, seriously, I'm not allowed to talk about the human body in a fanfic. I could get something wrong and some kind of bad knowledge would be in your mind. So I'll skip to lunch.)

Gaz rolled her eyes, waiting by the boy's bathroom for Purple. Heh, she wasn't too surprised that they got stuck with the reproduction and wastes parts. She hated Health class, but Purple had made her day by having a siezure from how worked up he'd gotten from seeing a dick. She sighed, as Purple finally emerged, shivering, and looking quite pale. "N-n-ngh..." He grunted, and stared at the ground. "Done puking?" She asked in a curious tone, surpressing a smirk. "I thought you said you had a dick." He growled and glared at her. "I DO. I just can't stand seeing it, I... I..." She rolled her eyes. "C'mon Sir Dickless, its time for lunch." She said before he could finish, and started off to the cafeteria. "I HAVE A PEE-PEE!!" Purple whined, following her. (Wow, sure are talking a lot about that, aren't I? Well, you no like, you no read.)

"Well, I don't wanna know what you do when you have to go to the bathroom." Gaz replied with a smug grin. Purple growled. "I-" And he paused, looking up. "Who's THAT?" A voice asked. No. Not a voice, Dib's voice.

**(Stupid ending as always. :3 Dib finds out about the Tallests being on Earth next chapter, ooooh, wonder how he'll react? O.o Either way, I know... I know... a lot of this chapter had to do with 'parts'. I know nothing good has happened yet, but please review. REVIEWS MAKING ME HAPPY! AND REVIEWS MAKE ME TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER! Anyway, hope you liked. NO FLAMES. And yes, my Irkens do go to the bathroom, my Irkens CAN drink coffee, so on so forth. ITS MY STORY. Anyway, bye! Once again, review... please? TT)**


End file.
